


Dear Steve #2

by grownupgeekgirl



Series: Dear Steve [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:43:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grownupgeekgirl/pseuds/grownupgeekgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy writes letters to Steve after the plane crash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Steve #2

August 1945

Dear Steve,  
August 6, 1945. Then August 9. Other dates that will live in infamy. We fought so hard to preserve our way of life, but with one stroke everything is different. Two, actually. I am lost, Steve. The two bombs mean Japan will surrender. We don’t have to go. Not now. But at what cost? There’s some real fear in New Mexico. Not nerves, not questions, but sheer terror at what they’ve unleashed upon the world. It’s even worse than the fear the doctor had about the serum program. He knew that if he found the right man, a good man, to enhance, he’d never have to worry, not really. A good man would think about orders and what he was doing. Maybe he’d make mistakes, but that good man would do everything he could to rectify them. But this? Weaponized nuclear fission? Dear Heaven…what have we done?


End file.
